


Like I’m gonna lose you

by aiosami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Eye Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiosami/pseuds/aiosami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El proyecto más grande de Castiel puede hacerse realidad, con lo que no contaba es que iba a conocer al hombre que robaría más de un pensamiento y lo peor aún es que él quiere ceder a todo lo que ese hombre le exige ¿Podrá hacerlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like I’m gonna lose you

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a su casa televisiva y a sus creadores. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que dedico con cariño a todas las amantes DESTIEL.

  
Título: Like I’m gonna lose you

  
Pairing: Dean/castiel

  
AU = Universo Alterno

  
Clasificación: NC-17

  
Sumary: El proyecto más grande de Castiel puede hacerse realidad, con lo que no contaba es que iba a conocer al hombre que robaría más de un pensamiento y lo peor aún es que él quiere ceder a todo lo que ese hombre le exige ¿Podrá hacerlo?

 

 

Capítulo I

  
En el corazón de New York, cerca del famoso Central Park se encontraba la casa de sus sueños o al menos la casa que había deseado desde que había terminado la universidad. Estaba ubicada sobre la calle 93 a solo unos cuantos pasos de uno de los maravillosos emblemas de aquella hermosa ciudad, el Central Park. Él, que venía de un pueblo nada cercano y que había alcanzado al fin el sueño de todo profesional.

  
Le hizo un gesto con la mano a los de la mudanza para que descargaran las pocas cosas que había traído de su vieja casa en Westfield, sabía que tenía que tomarse al menos unas cuantas horas de la semana para poder acomodar sus cosas, aunque estaba cien por ciento seguro que las cajas terminarían apiñadas en una esquina de la sala. Después de una hora, despidió a los hombres que habían dejado un par de muebles en la pequeña sala y se dejó caer sobre la mullida tapicería, cerró los ojos un instante y sintió la vibración en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón, no tenía que mirar el nombre de la persona que estaba llamando para saber de quien se trataba, pero aun así no evitó sonreír cuando lo leyó.

 

-Ya lo sé Michael- la voz de su mejor amigo y compañero resonó después de un bufido.

  
-¿Ya estás instalado?- Michael Milton tenía una voz demasiada dura, probablemente por los años que le costó tener el prestigio que le predecía. Le había conocido cinco años atrás, cuando ambos habían tenido el mismo interés en la especialidad de endocrinología.

  
-Un poco- levantó los pies para colocarlos sobre la mesita de madera que había comprado en una venta de garaje cerca de la casa de su hermana.

  
-Recuerda que a partir de hoy estás trabajando Castiel- no había inflexión en su voz, claro, como él era prácticamente su socio mayoritario, le podía hostigar cuanto quisiera. Y no es que se quejara, realmente Michael había sido muy selecto al ofrecerle una mano en la clínica que había abierto solo unos años atrás.

  
-Lo sé- tamborileo con su mano libre sobre la tela del mueble y miró la última caja que había bajado de su coche, de la caja sobresalía un marco de color azul, su hermana Anna se lo había regalado a su madre cuando había cumplido los quince años, su madre lo había atesorado hasta el día en que habían muerto en aquel fatal accidente.  
-Te dejare descansar, pareces distraído. Pasó por ti en dos horas- inquirió con ese tono que no le dejaba para discusión.

  
-Te veo en dos horas Mike- dijo al final, cortando la llamada cuando su compañero dio un vago “nos vemos”. Se puso en pie y tomó aquel marco entre sus dedos, el azul ya estaba despintándose del marco de madera, podía incluso ver como la pintura comenzaba a despegarse, giro el marco para ver la fotografía, en ella se encontraban sus padres, él y su hermana mayor. Todos sonreían a la cámara y él podía ver el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de sus padres. Les echaba de menos después de tanto tiempo, claro que Anna se había encargado de él, cuando sus padres murieron en aquel accidente de auto, tenía solo catorce años.

  
Dejó con sumo cuidado la fotografía sobre una de las repisas de la sala y se preparó mentalmente para el arduo trabajo que tenía de llevar las demás cosas a su habitación. Le gustaba aquella casa, no era demasiado pequeña pero tampoco era una monstruosidad. Tenía dos habitaciones en la planta alta y una pequeña que utilizaría como biblioteca, la cocina era espaciosa y en la sala había espacio suficiente para sus dos muebles de dos piezas cada uno. Tomó con cuidado la caja que decía habitación a un costado y subió con precaución la escalera. En medio de las dos habitaciones estaba un medio baño, eligió la habitación de la izquierda, había comprado una nueva cama con el dinero que había obtenido de varios trabajos y Michael había insistido en darle por adelantado el primer pago.

  
Dejo la caja sobre la cama y sacó otros portarretratos, colocándolos sobre el mueble de madera donde guardaba la ropa, acomodó las diversas fotografías, en ellas estaba con su hermana, en la foto de la preparatoria, la universidad y la última en medio de su hermana y cuñado, después de cincuenta minutos, decidió darse una ducha y prepararse para el trabajo.

  
A la hora pactada, Michael tocó el pequeño botón del timbre. No tardo ni dos segundos cuando le invitó a pasar pero este negó con suavidad, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y se ajustó la chaqueta, el mes de Noviembre en Manhattan ya estaba en su temporada de invierno, por lo que la temperatura menguaba entre los cinco y diez grados.

-¿Estás preparado?- dijo su amigo, caminando unos cuantos pasos para subir al coche que había estacionado dos plazas más adelante del suyo. Michael venía de una familia adinerada, por lo que sabía, tenía tres hermanos menores que vivían en Los Ángeles, de donde era. A Castiel siempre le había parecido interesante y le hubiera lanzado indirectas sino supiera que su amigo salía con las mujeres, como si estás fueran repuestos de focos. Cada que una se adelantaba e insinuaba compromiso, Michael la cambiaba por otra. Así que le había quedado claro que su amigo no era gay como él y aunque este lo sabía, jamás le había reprochado nada.

  
-¿Por estar en la gran manzana?- le devolvió con una gran sonrisa y subió al coche último modelo que sabía, se había comprado dos semanas atrás.

  
-Por supuesto- Michael le sonrió apenas y se subió detrás del volante, el aroma a nuevo aun impregnaba el coche y aunque la ubicación de la clínica no estaba muy lejos, su amigo se incorporó a la avenida con bastante rapidez. La música de un grupo de rock llenó el espacio –Estoy tan emocionado, tú y yo trabajando.

  
-Debería ser yo el emocionado, me has dado la oportunidad de colaborar contigo- y realmente estaba agradecido, cuando terminaron la especialidad, Michael le propuso que trabajaran juntos en uno de los proyectos que habían estado realizando, iba ser un avance de la ciencia si al final lograban concretarlo y estaba seguro que lo harían.

  
-Somos compañeros Castiel, socios y no me pongas esa cara- le regañó mientras ponía la direccional para indicar que iba a girar hacia la derecha, accionó el dispositivo para abrir la puerta del estacionamiento de la clínica y saludo al guardia, aparcó en uno de los seis cajones.

 

-Sí, socios- refutó con una sonrisilla en los labios.

  
-Bien, así me gusta- ambos salieron del auto y Michael abrió la cajuela del coche y sacó un maletín, una vez que colocó la alarma al coche, caminaron hacia la puerta de cristal donde tecleó el número de seguridad y una vez abierta, ambos se dirigieron por la escalera hacia el primer piso. La clínica de Michael o en su defecto, la clínica de ambos se llamaba New Hope.

  
-Buenas tardes, doctores- una bonita y simpática rubia les saludo.

  
-Ruby, este es el doctor Castiel Novak, trabajara en el consultorio dos –la rubia le sonrió y extendió la mano que no dudo en estrechar.

  
-Mucho gusto Ruby-

  
-El placer es mío- la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

  
-Castiel es mi socio, si no estoy yo, él puede asumir cualquier responsabilidad y estará en el área de investigación, cualquier cosa que te pida- el tono duro de su amigo no dejaba para nada a duda y la rubia parecía muy competente cuando asintió.

 

-Entendido doctor Milton- la joven le pasó un par de hojas que Michael tomó.

 

-Vamos Castiel- le sonrió por última vez a la rubia y se encaminó junto a su socio hacia la ubicación de los consultorios.

  
Había estado ahí dos meses atrás, cuando su amigo le había propuesto que trabajaran juntos y le había presentado su nuevo lugar de trabajo, la clínica era enorme, constaba con un solo piso, pero era demasiado grande. El pasillo por el que caminaban se interceptaba con otros tres, uno de ellos los llevaba hacia el área de los consultorios, donde había cinco, el otro conducía hacia un pequeño quirófano y el otro era el área de investigación, donde suponía iba a pasar más tiempo.

  
-Ruby es muy competente- habló Michael, indicándole con un gesto de la mano el camino que iban a tomar –Puedes pedirle cualquier cosa.

  
-Gracias, es la recepcionista. Supongo que por algo la has contratado- jugó con una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida por un gesto de asentimiento.

  
-Tienes razón, bueno- Michael se detuvo en el consultorio más alejado y que tenía el número uno, con una placa con su nombre –Hazme saber cualquier duda.

  
Él asintió, no sin antes notar que ahora había una pequeña sala de espera y había otra mujer detrás de un mostrador, supuso que sería la secretaría de Michael, ya contrataría a alguien en un futuro. Abrió la puerta del consultorio 3 y el aroma a nuevo le impregnó la nariz, estaba el pequeño sitio muy pulcro, había un escritorio de madera reluciente y una computadora de última generación, una impresora debajo en un pequeño cajón y varias de las fotos que había llevado consigo en la anterior visita.

  
Se sentó sobre la silla reclinable y jadeo de lo cómoda que estaba, movió ligeramente el ratón de la computadora y apareció la pantalla de inicio, tecleo su contraseña y abrió los diferentes archivos en word que tenía en el escritorio, todos eran notas que estaba repasando y como aún no tenía pacientes, se dedicó a leer y hacer anotaciones en otro de los documentos.

  
Había estado tan concentrado que cuando alguien tocó un par de veces, alzó la vista para ver el rostro que se asomaba, era la rubia con una sonrisa.

  
-Disculpe Doctor Novak-

  
-Por favor, llámame Castiel-

  
-Sí, Castiel ¿Quieres cerrar? Ya es la hora de mi salida- dijo con un tono de disculpa, miró el reloj de la pantalla y se dio cuenta con asombro que pasaban ya de las nueve de la noche.

  
-Claro-se puso en pie, apenas sintiendo como los músculos de la espalda se estiraban y protestaban por haber estado en una misma posición -¿Michael ya se retiró?

-El doctor Milton tiene más de una hora que pasó a retirarse, me dijo que le había avisado.

  
Castiel no recordaba exactamente a qué hora había sido, hasta que recordó que efectivamente Michael había tocado y le había dicho que iba a irse y que él recordara apenas le había dicho adiós, cuando se metía en su investigación era como si se desconectara del mundo.

  
-Gracias Ruby- le dijo a la rubia y esta le dedicó una sonrisa tímida antes de asentir y salir por la puerta, tecleó el número de seguridad y apagó un par de luces, dejando solo la del pasillo encendida. Regresó a su oficina al cabo de unos minutos y movió el ratón de la computadora para que apareciera la pantalla azul para escribir su contraseña, se talló ligeramente los ojos y miró el reloj de pulsera. Era mejor irse a casa antes de que el frío de la noche le calara más, ya regresaría mañana por la mañana, tomo su chaqueta del perchero que tenía en su consultorio y se despidió del guardia que estaba en el estacionamiento y apagó todo a su paso, cerró las puertas de la clínica y se dispuso a caminar por las calles, pero el frío calo sus huesos por la delgada chaqueta que llevaba, lo mejor era pagar un par de dólares para llegar a casa.


	2. Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a WB y su creador. La historia a mí, cualquier parecido con la realidad es MERA coincidencia.

A la mañana siguiente, Castiel se despertó justo veinte minutos para las cuatro de la mañana, era un horario que había establecido cuando estudiaba en la Universidad de Medicina y que había adoptado casi en su vida. Se levantó un par de minutos antes de que la alarma comenzara a pitar y se puso un par de pantalones de deporte, una sudadera y salió hacia la fría mañana de la ciudad. Las calles estaban iluminadas por las farolas y apuro el paso hacia el Central Park para correr por lo menos una hora, prendió el reproductor de música que había cogido de una de las cajas de la mudanza y presionó el botón de play, a sus oídos le llegó la voz del cantante y comenzó a correr al ritmo de la música.

 

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, terminó empapado y calado hasta los huesos por la temperatura, pero le gustaba sentir el aire golpear su rostro, Anna siempre le regañaba desde que tenía uso de razón por salir a tempranas horas de la madrugada a correr, pero siempre se había sentido libre y sin nada de qué preocuparse. Mientras dejaba que sus músculos se estiraran y amortiguaran cada paso que avanzaba, miró a un par de personas pasar a su lado y una vez que sus piernas comenzaron a protestar por el ejercicio, volvió a casa para darse una merecida ducha y volver a la clínica.

 

Dean asomó la cabeza en cuanto su hermano Sam entró por el largo pasillo que conducía a su oficina en el centro de Brooklyn, le había visto desde el ventanal de su oficina en el cuarto piso y estaba seguro a que iba su hermano con esa cara de querer problemas con él. Estiró los músculos agarrotados de la espalda mientras escuchaba una canción en la radio de la computadora que tenía encendida y miró de reojo la taza humeante que su secretaria Jo le había preparado solo unos cinco minutos antes de que mirará con atención la silueta de su hermano por la ventana.

  
Contó mentalmente los minutos antes de escuchar la puerta y ver a su hermano asomar la cabeza, sabía que tenía un cabreo monumental.

 

-No me veas con esa cara, Dean- le espetó antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca y sonreírle.

 

-¿Qué?- su cara de no romper ni un plato y confusión fue recibida por su hermano pequeño con un bufido. Dean amaba a su hermano con cada célula de su ser, eran sangre, era el mayor y tenía esa vena de protección grabada en su alma y ser, claro que sabía, muy en el fondo, que Sammy, su Sammy era un gigante y que bien podía patear culos a diestra y siniestra.

 

-¡Jessica casi me manda a volar por tu maldita culpa!- Dean se encogió de hombros, como si con ello le dijera a su hermano que las cosas pasaban por algo. Que la vida siempre era una perra y que tenía que sobreponerse, pero se quedó callado un par de segundos, los indicados para rebatirle a su hermanito.

 

-Mira Sam-

 

-Sam, nada-

 

-Mira, SAM- recalco cada una de las letras del nombre abreviado de su hermano y este solo le miró, a punto de echar humo por las orejas –Sólo le dije un par de cositas que tú hermano mayor creía que necesitarías en tu fiesta de soltero.

 

Y Troya ardió, porque Sam empezó a maldecir, patalear y a balbucear la sarta de groserías que bien que le había aprendido a Dean de pequeños, solo esperaba que su santa madre no estuviera revolcándose en su tumba por las recordadas que su hermano menor dejó claro, un par de veces.

 

-Vale, lo siento-

 

-Vas listo sí crees que voy a ir a esa fiestecita tuya- furioso, su hermano dio la vuelta y le dejó con la boca abierta, apretó la mandíbula cuando la puerta terminó en tremendo azote y desganado fue a tirarse a la silla acolchonada de su bonito escritorio, tamborileo una y otra vez los dedos sobre la pulida madera.

 

-¿Se cancela?- la voz curiosamente odiosa de su amigo Gabriel le hizo mirarle y gruñó.

 

-No. Sammy irá a la fiesta- así tuviera que atarlo, meterlo a la cajuela de su bebé, no había planeado aquella fiesta por nada.

 

-Bien- el rubio se quedó donde mismo y Dean arqueó una ceja.

 

-¿No tienes trabajo?- espetó con el humor de perros. La sonrisilla de Gabriel solo empeoro su mal humor. Pero no iba a rendirse con su hermano, sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su cuñada, la chica no tardó en contestar.

 

-¿Qué ha pasado Dean?- preguntó en ese tono que Dean siempre había identificado como Jessica, estaba entre voy a golpearte pero te adoro.

 

-Vale, que ha funcionado tú intento de poner a Sam como loco- Dean ocultó la sonrisa detrás de esas palabras.

 

-Lo siento Dean, ya sabes que necesitaba que se distrajese un poco y sé que no era la mejor opción- su cuñada guardó silencio un momento –De verdad gracias.

 

-Tranquila Jess, eres mi cuñada favorita- se mofó el mayor de los Winchester.

 

-No soy la única- le rebatió

 

-Por el momento, que Adam sea un mocoso no cuenta-

 

-¿Vas a hablarle a tu padre en la boda?-

 

-Tal vez-

 

-Dean-

 

-Te quiero Jess, así que ve a convencer a Sam que vaya a la fiesta-

 

-Yo también te quiero Dean, eres un cabezota pero te quiero y mi amorcito irá- Dean arrugó el ceño por aquel mote amoroso hacia Sam, pero cortó la llamada poco después, su cuñada había querido distraer a su hermano esa mañana porque se había estado sintiendo mal y no quería que Sam revoloteara a su alrededor, tenían una especie de cita matutina todos los días, algo que a las palabras de Sam “su primera cita por siempre” una cursilería así le había hecho reír a pierna suelta, logrando un nada cariñoso puñetazo por parte del menor.

 

_“Algún día te veré así y yo voy a burlarme de ti, idiota”_

 

Pero Dean estaba seguro que nunca iba a estar así, a sus treinta y cuatro años estaba en plena vida, tenía una empresa pequeña, una que le había costado sudor y lágrimas, pero que al final había logrado su objetivo. Cuando su hermano Sam había decidido dejar Lawrence para estudiar derecho en Stanford, su padre John había protestado y maldecido, pero al final había aceptado el destino de su hijo, a diferencia del de su hijo mayor, cuando Dean dejó la casa y dejó el taller de su padre, John prácticamente le desconoció, ni siquiera había sido invitado a la boda con su nueva esposa ni mucho menos al nacimiento de Adam. Había sido el mejor amigo de su padre, Bobbby, quien le había acogido en casa y le había dado el apoyo de un padre. Su hermano le había buscado después de terminar la carrera y al final había terminado dándole trabajo como abogado, por eso había establecido su empresa en Brooklyn, a solo unos cincuenta minutos de la gran manzana y al final, Sam y Jess habían terminado por hacer un pequeño buffet en Brooklyn.

 

 Después de un almuerzo rápido, que consistió en una manzana y un poco de avena, Castiel salió con sus pantalones de vestir negros, camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino a juego, para mitigar el frío, tomó la gabardina café que su hermana le había obsequiado dos años atrás, a pesar de que era un poco delgada, le brindaba suficiente resguardo del frío. Encendió su coche, era un Mazda 3 del año 2009, que su cuñado le había vendido solo dos años atrás, el cacharro a palabras de Michael había soportado cualquier cosa, a la fecha, el coche jamás le había dado ninguna molestia, se encaminó a la avenida y después de estacionar, saludó a la rubia con una sonrisa.

 

-¿Ha llegado Michael?-

 

-Sí, doctor… perdón, Castiel- hubo un leve sonrojo en aquellas blancas mejillas de la rubia, tartamudeo un poco antes de darle un par de hojas –El Dr. Milton me ha pedido que le dé estos avisos.

 

-Gracias Ruby- la joven asintió y volvió a su labor, mientras él se encaminaba de nuevo a su oficina, dejó la gabardina en el perchero y se acomodó en la silla mientras examinaba las hojas que le había dado. Terminó por organizar un par de avisos de ocasión para promocionarse y volvió a su labor de investigación, había estado tan concentrado que cuando Michael entró a su oficina ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde.

 

-¿No piensas comer?- inquirió Michael, con un levantamiento de cejas.

 

-Perdón, estaba terminando de leer algunos datos sobre el sistema endocrino que no me deja de dar vueltas- se talló con suavidad los ojos y bostezo, se sonrojó ante la mirada divertida de su colega.

 

-¿A qué hora te fuiste ayer?-

 

-Pasadas las diez- se puso en pie, estirando los músculos. Michael siguió los movimientos casi gatunos de su amigo.

 

-Hazme el favor de no matarte de hambre ni de sueño- le regañó, solo consiguió un asentimiento por parte del moreno.

 

-Sí papá, no te enojes ¿Dónde está mi comida?- se acercó al perchero y se calzo la gabardina.

 

-Costillas- Michael abrió la puerta para que Castiel pasara y este le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

-Sea lo que sea que quieres, vas por buen camino- le dijo con una sonrisa.

 

El restaurante estaba ubicado cerca del Times Square, por lo que habían tenido que aparcar a unas cuatro cuadras del sitio, pero en cuanto entraron al local, el delicioso aroma a comida se coló por sus fosas nasales, fue ahí cuando su estómago protesto por la falta de alimento. Michael señaló una mesa alejada de la barra de bebidas y cuando tomaron asiento un joven mesero ya estaba ofreciéndoles algo para tomar y la carta, pidieron al instante.

 

-Sé que necesitas algo, así que suéltalo- antes de que Michael pudiera abrir la boca, el mesero colocó sus bebidas.

 

-Unos amigos llamaron anoche, llegaron en la mañana porque tienen una conferencia en el centro y me han pedido que los lleve algún sitio esta noche- puso su mejor cara de perro apaleado que parecía más a que estaba pujando que a otra cosa.

 

-Ya- meneo el refresco con la pajilla, le gustaba hacer sufrir a Michael.

 

-Vamos, Castiel-

 

-Eso amerita que puedo quedarme en casa mañana- sabía que no tenía un horario establecido, la investigación en la que trabajaba era más importante que tener un horario de consultorio, claro que tenía que sobrevivir de algún modo.

 

-No habrá problema con eso- las oscuras cejas de Michael se fruncieron –Nunca habrá problema con nada.

 

Castiel sonrió mientras que su acompañante dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua y le imitó al dar un sorbo a su refresco de cola, no era muy dado a este tipo de bebidas, solo de vez en cuando las tomaba, muy bien, a quien engañaba, los refrescos eran su adicción.

 

-¿A qué hora?- dijo al fin, ocultando la sonrisa al darle un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

 

-A las diez-

 

Un minuto después charlaron de todo, desde lo que tenían planeado hacer a los avances que ambos tenían de sus proyectos, terminaron y volvieron a la clínica, a las ocho en punto decidió dar por terminada la jornada e irse a casa a descansar un poco.

 

 Dean sonrió cuando un desconfiado Sam entró al asiento del copiloto, su cuñada les despedía con un beso y un guiño, Sam iba gruñendo por lo bajo y Dean pisó el acelerador de su Impala para incorporarse a la avenida que le llevaría al puente de Brooklyn y de ahí al centro nocturno que había reservado su amigo Gabriel.

 

-No sé qué hiciste para que Jess- su hermano se giró para mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados –Pero espero te comportes Dean- musitó, relajándose en el asiento.

 

-Ya, solo me disculpe y como buena cuñada que es, me ha perdonado ¿Contento?- enfilo hacia el puente.

 

-No-

 

-De veras Sam, ya déjalo, es solo una fiesta-

 

-Sé que no solo es una fiesta Dean- refutó aunque le conocía tan bien, que sabía que Sam estaba más relajado e incluso asomaba una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que aparecieran aquellos hoyuelos.

 

Y mientras conducía por el tráfico de la ciudad, Dean pensó en la primera vez que había pisado aquellas calles, en la inseguridad que había sentido al encontrarse solo en una ciudad tan enorme y cara, porque aunque hubiese tenido el apoyo de Bobby, lo poco que Dean había ganado reparando coches a la vez que estudiaba, no había sido suficiente. Y él solo, en la gran manzana, buscó un socio, alguien capaz de llevarle el ritmo, entonces Gabriel había aparecido en su puerta y habían establecido su oficina ahí mismo en su pequeño apartamento. Su primer cliente había sido un viejo conocido de Gabriel y gracias a él y al trabajo que habían hecho, su empresa había despegado.

 

-Lo que sea, mujeres, alcohol ¡Es una de tus últimas noches de soltero!- golpeó el volante con la palma, mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la radio. Sam rió y se unió a su hermano, cantando el estribillo de la canción. Una hora después, cuando Dean estaciono el coche y bajo, su hermano menor se quedó quieto y con los ojos al frente.

 

-¿Estás seguro que Jess sabe que me has traído aquí?- inquirió Sam mientras se negaba a bajar del Impala.

 

-Sam, es un reservado. En serio, cervezas, cháchara entre amigos, mujeres bailando- su hermano hizo un movimiento con el cuerpo, pero Sam le fulminó con la mirada –Y sí, le dije.

 

El menor de los Winchester se rindió por fin y bajó del coche de su hermano, las luces y el letrero de “Industry bar” resaltaban en colores neones, la música se colaba por debajo de la puerta y uno de guardias les miro como si fueran idiotas, ya que habían pasado de la cola.

 

-Winchester- el otro guardia le sonrió -Adelante- un par de protestas se escucharon, pero Sam y Dean ya estaban dentro del bullicioso lugar. Un rubio con una sonrisa se acercó a ellos y atrajo al mayor de los Winchester en un abrazo apretado y un rápido beso en la mejilla.

 

-Luc, este es Sammy-

 

-Eres más guapo en persona Sam- le guiño un ojo que provocó un tartamudeo por parte de Sam.

 

-Gracias… -

 

-Diviértanse y Dean, estoy para cualquier cosa- el tal Luc le hizo un guiño antes de darles espacio para localizar a Gabriel.

 

-¿Te enrollaste con él?-

 

-¿Con Luc? No, que va – Sam miró a su hermano como si tratara de averiguar si le mentía o no.

 

-No lo sé Dean, me parecía que tenía que alejarme para que estuvieran a solas- se burló, recibiendo un golpe en su hombro.

 

-Cállate, Sammy- ambos sonrieron y miraron hacia Gabriel que alzó la mano justo cuando entraban por la pista de baile, un par de parejas ya estaban bailando al ritmo de la música, un pequeño privado sobresalía de la pista de baile, subieron por la escalera y un par de vítores se escucharon cuando Sam entró al espacio del reservado, sus compañeros y amigos de la escuela le recibieron con abrazos y felicitaciones, Dean sabía que la fiesta había empezado.

 

Michael pasó a la hora pactada, su reloj marcaba las diez con ocho de la noche, se había puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa azul que hacia resaltar el color claro de sus ojos y se había tratado de peinar, pero sus cabellos oscuros se rebelaron contra la gomina y termino con el cabello alborotado, con un par de mechones desordenados, como si alguien hubiera pasado los dedos por ellos.

 

El bar quedaba rumbo a la calle 52, muy cerca de la clínica y durante todo el trayecto se había pegado a la ventana, no era un neoyorkino como la gente solía llamar a los que vivían aquí, más bien era un pueblerino en la gran ciudad, su compañero era otra cosa, había nacido bajo este tipo de cielo y se movía como si hubiera vivido ya varios años en la ciudad, llegando a su destino, notó la fila y las parejas arremolinadas para entrar, estacionaron el auto deportivo y ambos bajaron, había optado por dejar la gabardina y tomar una chaqueta, Michael iba impecable, con esos pantalones ceñidos a las caderas, una camisa tipo polo pero con mangas y una chaqueta de cuero negra, parecía un modelo de la televisión, tal vez no estaba permitido por su amistad mirarlo así, pero no paso por alto la forma de su trasero.Los guardias les dejaron pasar y se vio arrastrado por los dedos en su brazo hacia una esquina del lugar, la gente bailaba al ritmo de la música disco que sonaba con una canción que había escuchado que era balada pero ahora parecía electrónica y con ritmo.

 

Michael tiró de él, con los dedos presionando su antebrazo. Era la primera vez que su colega utilizaba este tipo de contacto, siempre había guardado la distancia con él y sí que se sorprendió, dejo que le guiará hasta lo mesa donde dos mujeres preciosas y unos hombres le saludaron, se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, pero su amigo le presentó.

 

-Compañeros, el doctor Castiel Novak- un par de ojos se posaron en él, todos asintiendo y presentándose, estrechó la mano de los presentes y se giró solo un momento para colocar la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla, cuando alzó la mirada hacia la gente, se quedó mirando a ese hombre de cabello corto y una mirada verde que iba sonriendo a otro rubio, su corazón tartamudeo cuando vio aquella sonrisa, trato de no mirar de nuevo hacia aquel tipo pero falló completamente. Era imposible que no pudiera despegar la mirada de aquel cuerpo, tomó un poco de aire antes de girar hacia Michael y sonreírle, estaba seguro que no iba a ser una buena noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> No está beteado, perdonen toda la mala ortografía.
> 
> Con cariño para los que leen y para mí porque me he divertido con cada palabra que pongo aquí.


	3. Feel so close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El proyecto más grande de Castiel puede hacerse realidad, con lo que no contaba es que iba a conocer al hombre que robaría más de un pensamiento y lo peor aún es que él quiere ceder a todo lo que ese hombre le exige ¿Podrá hacerlo?

Dean fue consciente de una mirada sobre su nuca, había bajado del reservado con Gabriel para pedir un par de cervezas, jamás en su vida había sentido ese cosquilleo en la nuca, como si la persona que le miraba fuera capaz de marcarlo. Gabriel pidió una ronda de botellas y se atrevió a girar el rostro para encontrar la mirada, sus ojos verdes conectaron de inmediato con un par de ojos azules, el aire escapó relativamente de sus pulmones y se giró hacia su amigo que le llamaba.

 

-¿Oye Dean, vas ayudarme?- se burló el rubio, mientras le colocaba un par de botellines en las manos, sus ojos verdes localizaron al que le había mirado pero ahora reía mirando a la persona que tenía enfrente, algo se removió en su interior y le pareció de lo más absurdo, era probablemente culpa del alcohol y siguió a su amigo hacia el sitio donde su hermanito comenzaba a perder la compostura, antes de subir, busco de nuevo aquel hombre y sonrió al verle girar el rostro, como si lo hubiera descubierto haciendo una travesura.

 

-¡Dean! ¡Mírame!- Sam parecía tener dos pies izquierdos movía sus enormes extremidades y por unos pelos no volcaba las bebidas de sus amigos, todos charlaban animadamente y aunque Dean llevaba solo tres cervezas, no evitó sentarse cerca de la orilla para localizar su objetivo. Desde esa distancia, distinguió el cabello negro despeinado y la sonrisa que dirigía de vez en cuando a su acompañante.

 

-¿Todo bien hermano?- la gran mano de Sam se posó sobre su hombro con demasiada fuerza, le gruñó una palabrota mental.

 

-¿Te va de maravilla? ¿Eh, Sammy?- se mofó Dean, mientras llevaba la cerveza a sus labios y daba un trago, el líquido se deslizó por su garganta, calmando la repentina sed cuando ese par de ojos le encontraron.

 

-Vaaaaaaaaaaleeeeeee- ¿A dónde le iba tanta cerveza? Se preguntó mentalmente cuando ayudo a su hermano a sentarse, lejos de la orilla para no crear accidentes y volvió a la labor de observar al hombre de ojos azules, pero parecía tan enzarzado en la plática que después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, se puso en pie. Dejo el botellín sobre la pequeña mesa y siguiendo el recorrido de aquel hombre hacía los baños. Deslindándose de los llamados de su hermano y de sus pocos amigos, tenía que hablar con él tipo para sacárselo de la cabeza.

 

Necesitaba echarse agua, no había dejado de sentirse observado y cuando había alzado de nuevo la vista hacia la persona que le miraba, sus neuronas explotaron, el tipo era guapo y desde la distancia había distinguido el color verde de sus ojos, pero honestamente no estaba buscando el ligue de la noche. Él no tenía pensado dar pie a algo más con esas miradas, miró su reloj de pulsera, pasaban de las doce y ya estaba exhausto, tenía pensado dejar a Michael con sus amistades cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes.

 

-Hola- le saludó como si estuviera vendiendo algún producto para los dientes e ignoro el calor que se acentuó en sus mejillas.

 

-Hola- devolvió el gesto, un poco más tenso por tener a este hombre frente a él con una sonrisa que prometía muchas cosas y estaba seguro que entrar en su cama no sería una de ellas.

 

-Me llamo Dean-

 

-Mucho gusto-

 

Dean arqueó una ceja cuando le batearon con letras enormes, el tipo de ojos azules le miraba con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y le pareció una cosa completamente adorable, por lo general, cuando iba directo por alguien, jamás le daban el avión, terminaban aceptando cualquier cosa que él proponía.

 

-¿Tú madre no te enseño a no ser grosero?- Castiel apretó los dientes unos momentos antes de mirarle fijamente.

 

-Me dijo que no hablara con desconocidos- Dean soltó una carcajada que le hizo ladear un poco la cabeza -¿Qué es gracioso?- cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

 

- _Touche_ \- antes de que pudiera abrir de nuevo la boca, la puerta de entrada se abrió y el ruido de la música se coló por un instante antes de que la cerraran. Un hombre robusto les miró de reojo y siguió su camino hacia el fondo.

 

Ambos se quedaron observándose, dejando que sus miradas hablaran y se reconocieran y antes de que Castiel pudiera decir algo más, fue arrastrado hacia la puerta más cercana  y desocupada de uno de los baños. Su boca fue a protestar pero lo que salió fue un jadeo cuando la boca de Dean presionó la suya con una urgencia que lo consumió, dientes y lenguas danzaron juntas, asimilándose y aceptándose, mezclando sus sabores, Dean era cerveza y algún toque de whisky, Castiel era bebida de frutas.

 

Su cuerpo ardió, como si Dean fuera esa parte dura en la que se pasa una cerilla, una mano se enredó en los cabellos de su nuca, la otra bajando hacia su apretada erección.

 

-Dean-

 

Pero el aludido no se detuvo, rozó con suma destreza la palma de la mano sobre su dura longitud, arriba y abajo, arrancando gemidos y convirtiendo sus piernas en gelatina, tuvo que aferrarse a aquellos anchos hombros para no resbalarse.

 

-Tu nombre- le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja, estremeciéndole. Incapaz de coordinar nada en su cerebro, negó ante aquella orden y se mordió los labios en un vago intento por no gemir como quería hacerlo. Una parte pequeña de su cerebro comenzó a pitar con insistencia, como sí esto fuera una especie de sueño loco en el que se veía a si mismo enredándose con el hombre de ojos verdes, un hombre que olía delicioso y que besaba de una forma que dejaba a sus neuronas colapsadas.

 

-No-

 

Sonrió ante el desconcierto que le provoco su negativa, pero la mirada de este hombre le demostró que solo acababa de empezar su juego ¿Quería jugar con él?

 

-¿Estás seguro?- se tensó cuando la mano que hasta hace unos segundos le acariciaba la erección pasó a una de sus nalgas, sintió el pellizco a través de la tela de los vaqueros.

 

-¿Siempre te lanzas a besar a los hombres que no te dan su nombre?- le cuestionó arrugando el ceño por la mirada divertida que tiraba de la comisura de aquellos labios.

 

-Tal vez  solo a los que me estaban comiendo con los ojos- abrió la boca y la cerró en el acto, gimió por la caricia de aquella mano sobre su culo y le fulminó con la mirada.

 

-Deja mi culo Dean-

 

-Tú nombre, ojos bonitos-

 

-¿Y si no te lo dio?- se mordió el labio, llevando una de sus propias manos a la muñeca de esa mano que tocaba su culo a confianza, como si fueran algo más que simples desconocidos.

 

-Haré lo que sea para convencerte- fue el tono de su voz  lo que hizo reaccionar a su cuerpo, sintió que no podía negarle nada, como si un terremoto arrasara cada una de las células de su cuerpo para estar en sintonía con las de este hombre.

 

-No-

 

Dean tenía un reto, un reto de ojos azules y mirada obstinada que se negaba a soltar su nombre, era como si de pronto hubiera decidido que ojos bonitos fuera su objetivo esta noche.

 

-¿No?- inquirió mientras metía la otra mano por debajo de la camisa, palpó la piel caliente de la espalda baja, el estremecimiento que provocó en ese cuerpo solo fue para que su propia erección protestara por atención.

 

-Dean…-

 

-Ojitos bonitos-

 

Y cualquier parte de razón por ambos quedo en el olvido, sus bocas se fundieron en una desesperada pelea por probarse de nuevo, se mordieron y lamieron los labios como si nunca tuvieran suficiente. Las manos de Dean acariciaban la piel de su espalda, metiendo los dedos por el elástico de la ropa interior, sus erecciones rozándose en busca de consuelo mutuo.

 

Exactamente no supo si llevaban dos minutos o diez besándose, restregándose uno en contra del otro, Castiel miró aquella boca y mordió con suavidad su sensibilizado labio, sus ojos miraron la sonrisa lobuna que se extendió por ese precioso rostro, dejó que Dean le girara y le apoyara las palmas de las manos en la fría pared, no opuso resistencia cuando las manos de ese hombre desabrocharon el botón del pantalón, simplemente jadeo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en aquel pecho.

 

-Ojos bonitos- le susurró en el oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, estremeciéndolo cuando aquella mano tocó la piel de su pene, echo las caderas hacia atrás, en la clara invitación de que deseaba más –Tú nombre- ordenó, mientras le bajaba la ropa interior.

 

-No-

 

Estaba claro que ojos bonitos iba a resistirse todo lo humanamente posible, pensó Dean mientras acariciaba la piel suave de su pene en movimientos de arriba abajo, llegando al glande y presionando con suavidad la abertura donde las primeras gotas preseminales hacían su aparición, su propia erección estaba a punto de romperle los pantalones.

 

-Última oportunidad, ojitos- empujó sus caderas contra los vaivenes de las caderas afiladas de este hombre que le estaba volviendo completamente loco. Su boca mordió parte de su cuello y beso su nuca, escucho la protesta que vino en cuanto se ocupó de su propia ropa, rasgó el envoltorio de un condón y una vez puesto, colocó la palma de la mano para inclinar aquel cuerpo, lamió sus dedos y presionó uno en la entrada, esparciendo la saliva por los arrugados pliegues e introdujo un dígito, ojitos gimió y luego metió otro más para expandirle, rozando ese punto que le hizo temblar.

 

La parte pequeña de su cerebro que aún estaba en funcionamiento protestó en cuanto Dean introdujo en dedo y luego otro, debería apartarse y gritarle, pero en cuanto vio estrellas detrás de los párpados al rozarle la próstata, gimió como un adolescente hormonado, sus caderas se echaron hacia atrás por instinto, queriendo más contacto. La alarma en su cerebro fue apagándose, dándole paso al placer cuando la punta del pene de ese hombre presionó sus resbaladizos pliegues, se mordió el labio con fuerza.

 

-Dean- gimoteo cuando fue abriéndose paso. Sabía bien que tenía al menos unos diez meses sin tener ninguna relación con nadie y no iba admitir en voz alta al ya de por sí inflado ego de Dean que era demasiado grande para él.

 

-Ojitos-

 

Dean apretó los labios cuando escuchó el gimoteo de ojitos, era demasiado estrecho y se ajustaba a su hinchado tronco como un guante, presiono los dedos en aquellas caderas para detenerse, esperar unos segundos, salir y adentrarse un poco más, la tarea le supuso un gran esfuerzo que sentía el sudor deslizarse por su cuello y las gotas de la frente terminaban sobre la espalda descubierta de ojitos y algunas se deslizaban entre aquellas redondeadas nalgas. La visión de su pene desapareciendo entre aquellos pliegues casi le manda a correrse sin llegar al final, apretó los dientes y embistió para hundirse hasta la empuñadura, ojitos jadeo y él se inclinó para presionar besos allá donde sus labios alcanzaban y entonces todo a su alrededor explotó.

 

Era como si en aquel sitio solo existieran ellos dos, espero solo unos segundos más antes de entrar y salir de aquel estrecho canal, con embestidas duras y rápidas, por encima de la música podía escuchar el golpeteo de sus caderas contra ese bonito culo y los gemidos que escapan de aquellos labios que había mordido y lamido.

 

-Ojitos- gimió una y otra vez, escuchando su nombre en aquella voz ronca. Enredó sus dedos en la erección, subiendo arriba y abajo y presionando el glande.

 

-Dean… De… Dean- la alarma de su cerebro que había sido acallada por el placer, pitó tenuemente. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, las estrellas detrás de sus párpados lo cegaron momentáneamente mientras sentía como se corría entre aquellos dedos, el orgasmo fue tan demoledor que hubiera golpeado la pared si los brazos de Dean no lo hubieran rodeado, la tirantez que sintió le trajo de vuelta, abriendo los ojos.

 

-¿Y bien?- sintió los dientes de Dean morderle ahí donde el pulso latía en su cuello.

 

-No me gusta ojitos, pero supongo que puedes decírmelo- estaba completamente saciado y la idea de estirarse como un gato se le antojaba, miró hacia el desastre que había dejado y hacia aquel hombre que le había dejado como una muñeca de trapo, no terminaba en el suelo porque aún le tenía abrazado.

 

-Fue un placer ojitos- le hizo un guiño y cuando le vio agacharse, jadeo cuando sintió sus labios presionar su espalda baja, entonces se fue y le dejó ahí, con el corazón latiendo como si hubiera corrido un maratón, se acomodó la ropa con rapidez y unos minutos después volvió hacia la mesa de Michael, al menos no le echaron de menos.

 

Tres días después de aquella noche en la disco y con sus recuerdos guardados en lo más profundo de su memoria, Castiel despidió a su amigo en el aeropuerto de La Guardia, según lo que Michael le había dicho, su hermano pequeño Samandriel le había invitado a la entrega de diplomas de la preparatoria y a lo que recordaba, Samandriel y Michael eran muy unidos, cuando estudiaban la especialidad, Michael siempre le hablaba de su hermano pequeño y de lo orgulloso que estaba, era al que más mencionaba de toda la familia.

 

-¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasó hace tres días en la disco?- agradeció la voz por el altavoz de una mujer, llamando el vuelo a Los Angeles.

 

-Ya te he dicho que me sentí un poco mal y que me quede en el baño para refrescarme- al menos mentía a la mitad, de la otra verdad no quería saber nada y obviamente no quería recordar al hombre de ojos verdes, porque había estado soñando con él. Por más que se negara a admitir eso, por las mañanas antes de ir a correr amanecía con tremenda erección y había tenido que tocarse como un crío para mitigar la necesidad por ese tal Dean. Aunque lo más vergonzoso no era eso, sino haber dejado que le follaran en el baño de aquella disco.

 

-Bien- la voz de la misma mujer llamó a los pasajeros, Michael se acercó a él y le besó en los labios, algo que jamás había hecho, había sido un simple contacto que le ocasionó una revolución en todo el cuerpo, sus ojos estaban enormes –Te veo en dos días.

 

No fue hasta que Michael se perdió por el pasillo hacia el avión que llevo los dedos a los labios ¡Pero qué demonios! Caminó como un robot hacia el estacionamiento, pagó y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la clínica, el corazón atormentándole en el pecho.

 

Dean miró los papeles que tenía en la mano y frunció el ceño, llevaba tres malditos días sin poder pegar un ojo en  la cama, si lo hacía, ojitos aparecía en su mente, como una película porno que había grabado de sí mismo. A pesar de la música fuerte y el lugar, aún tenía grabado en la mente los gemidos y su voz repitiendo su nombre mientras él había entrado y salido de su cuerpo. Incluso ahora al recordarlo, sus pantalones se tensaron en esa parte de su anatomía que estaba deseosa de volver al sitio donde había estado cuatro noches atrás.

 

-¿Estas poniendo atención?- Sam le miró por encima de la carpeta que tenía en las manos, ocultando la sonrisa de idiota que siempre llevaba.

 

-¿No te ha dicho Jessica que te cortes ese cabello de peluca?- refutó, tirando los papeles al escritorio y poniendo mala cara. Su hermano le había llevado un contrato que le habían ofrecido para terminar unas estructuras en el centro de Manhattan, le había estado leyendo cada una de las estipulaciones por octava vez.

 

-Sabes… - Dean detectó la voz de listillo que su hermano solía poner cuando iba a decirle una idiotez.

 

-Cállate Sammy- borbotó, antes de sentir que por primera vez en toda su vida, se sentía como un mocoso.

 

-No estaba tan borracho como creías- ahí estaba, la sonrisita de chulo que Sam ponía cuando descubría a Dean en alguna travesura o para lo que era peor, cuando su hermano menor sabía más que él.

 

-Ya- tomó de nuevo la hoja número uno del contrato, la miró un momento para darse cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos azules.

 

-Y me di cuenta de que venías con la boca llena de baba, a saber con quién te fuiste a revolcar en algún lugar de la disco ¿Fue Luc?-

 

-No-

 

-¿En el baño?-

 

-¡SAM!- Dean se puso en pie para sentarse de nuevo, no iba a darle un espectáculo a su hermano sobre lo empalmado que estaba.

 

-¿Qué? Mira, que a mí no me gusten los tíos no quiere decir que no puedas hablar conmigo Dean- vale, si su hermano quería hablar de tíos y lo que fuera que quería de él, iba listo.

 

-¿Sabías que al presionar la próstata es el sitio idóneo para hacer que alguien se corra?- Dean se anotó un tanto ante la mirada de estupefacción de su hermanito.

 

-¡Por Dios, Dean! Habló de los malditos sentimientos no del maldito sexo- la cara roja de Sam era un poema para él.

 

-Mira Sam, me folló a quien quiera y donde quiera. No voy a terminar como Jess y tú-

 

-Dean-

 

-¿Es esto importante? ¿Puedo revisarlo mañana?- una vez que su erección se esfumó, se puso en pie y tomo la chaqueta de cuero. Al ver que su hermano negaba, le palmeo el hombro.

 

-También tenemos que hablar sobre papá-

 

-No quiero hablar de John- en ese tema fue tajante, que incluso Sam se estremeció.

 

-Iré a tu boda Sam porque eres mi hermanito, pero no me sientes ni me pidas que hable con John, el tiempo para perdonar se esfumó de mi diccionario personal desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo-

 

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó curioso su hermano.

 

-A tomar algo por ahí- entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió -¿Jess te ha dejado solo?

 

-Tiene una despedida con sus amigas, me ha dejado para que hable contigo- el tono lastimero no fue pasado por alto, Dean sabía lo mucho que Sam adoraba a su novia.

 

-Pues no hables de tu padre y estaremos bien ¿De acuerdo?- Sam frunció las cejas y luego soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

 

-Invítame a cenar y veremos-

 

Dean asintió y ambos bajaron hacia el carro, a pesar de que no quería saber nada de su padre, el Impala había sido un regalo de John cuando cumplió los doce años, Dean se había encargado de arreglar ese coche y cuando decidió irse, pisó el acelerador y se perdió por la carretera sin mirar atrás, el coche y él habían sido inseparables. El mejor restaurante de comida española que a la fecha Dean conocía estaba cerca de la calle 46, en Manhattan. Era un buen sitio español que preparaba una Paella deliciosa, lo había conocido el verano pasado, cuando a unas cuantas cuadras había terminado con una remodelación de un local.

 

-Bienvenidos al Meson Sevilla- un hombre de tez blanca y cabellos plateados les sonrió al abrirles la puerta, no cabía duda de que su inglés tenía ese acento español.

 

-Una mesa para dos, por favor- el hombre les sonrió y les guió hacia una de las mesas.

 

-¿Entonces?- Sam miró el menú un par de veces antes de cerrarlo y mirarle.

 

-¿Qué?-

 

-Dean-

 

-Bien, me folle a alguien en la fiesta de tu despedida y ahora no puedo sacarlo de mi maldita cabeza ¿contento?-

 

Varios de los presentes le miraron y se hundió en la silla, podía escuchar desde donde estaban sentados los engranajes del cerebro de su hermano.

 

-Ya-

 

-¿Qué? ¿Es todo?- el humor negro volvió a él como una ola y le gruñó un par de palabras a su hermano, que sonaban más a cambiemos de tema que voy a golpearte delante de los presentes y como Sam era un listillo, dejo el tema por la paz, de hecho, Dean agradeció que Sammy hablara de las cosas de la boda, de cómo estaba volviéndose loco por las cosas que había pedido y no le habían dado.

 

-Jess se volverá loca si el proveedor no se ajusta al presupuesto-

 

-Pues dile que va a tener malas referencias o en su defecto que te devuelva todo el dinero y busquemos otro lugar mejor- la cena no había tardado nada en llegar, Sam había pedido un lasaña mientras él se había conformado con espaguetis, hundió el tenedor para tomar una buena porción y llevárselo a la boca.

 

-¿Quieres que Jessica nos mate?-

 

-De la tierra no pasamos- ambos sonrieron y una vez que su humor mejoro, la cena fue una delicia, disfrutaba demasiado el tiempo que convivía con su hermano, al finalizar la cena, ambos se ajustaron sus chaquetas, el portero les agradeció la visita y Dean se giró para despedirse del hombre cuando sintió que su pie resbalaba, trato de agarrarse al pasamanos de los escalones, pero ni Sam pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el dolor le explotó en la nariz.

 

-¡DEAN!-

 

-Creo que hay una clínica a unas seis cuadras, podría llevarlo ahí- el hombre le sujetó por uno de los brazos, mientras podía sentir a su hermano sujetar de la otra.

 

Dean gimió, el dolor era insoportable y las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos, Sam le ayudo guiándole al coche, jadeo al ver el río de sangre que salía de su nariz y maldijo internamente por el desastre que dejaría en su nena, aunque lo más importante fue lo que pudo balbucear.

 

-No puedo respirar Sam- logró articular, se pegó al asiento cuando su hermano piso el acelerador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la demora... :( es que tanto lío con esto de que las festividades se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina. 
> 
> Espero :) disfruten el capítulo de hoy, me gusto mucho hacerlo, bueno, todo lo que estoy escribiendo de este par me gusta mucho, como les reitero. PERDONEN la mala ortografía, no tengo una beta a la mano que le eche un ojo a mi trabajo, pero espero sepan perdonarme.
> 
> Espero verlos el viernes con el capítulo 4.
> 
> Y les deseo de corazón ¡Feliz Navidad!
> 
> -Aio.

**Author's Note:**

> Si leyeron hasta aquí, de corazón espero les guste. Yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y bueno, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá pero mínimo unos 10. Publicaciones serían Miércoles y Viernes ya lo cambiaría de acuerdo a los compromisos. Este fic no está beteado, lamento los horrores de ortografía.


End file.
